


I'm so fabulous.

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM





	I'm so fabulous.

It was a normal Friday night, or so Lithuania thought. All that changed when a certain blonde haired man changed that. "LIEEEEET~," yelled Poland. Lithuania smiled to himself hearing the blonde's nickname for him. "Yes Po?" Lithuania asked the bubbly boy. "Ok so like," Poland began," America is like throwing this totally huge party and like we are invited!" Poland had a huge smile across his face. He looked like a little kid who got a puppy for Christmas. "So like will you go with me?" The question threw off the Lithuanian off. "Does he mean like a date?" Lithuania thought. Poland stood there impatiently waiting for his answer. Lithuania noticed his friend getting impatient. He didn't know how to respond. "Well do you want to go with me or like not?" The polish man said annoyed. "Uh s-sure," re Lithuanian responded. "Yay~!" Poland cheered as he wrapped himself around Liet in a bone crushing hug. "Well like pick me up at seven then Liet. Bye~!" Poland said as he blew Lithuania a kiss which caused the said man to blush furiously. 

Time skip to 7 brought to you by America (☞≧ヮ≦)☞ 

Lithuania was checking himself in his mirror for one last time. He wanted to make sure he looked presentable for Poland. He was wearing a white button up shirt, khaki pants, a green sweater vest, a matching bow tie, and brown dress shoes. He didn't really know what to wear so he just put on something presentable that looked decent. Once he finished examining his choice of clothing, he checked his phone. It was half past 6 when he left his house.

He wasn't really excited to go to the party. He had went to one of America's "famous" parties. Basically, 5 minutes into the party England would be drunk and a few others and a lot of people would have sex. Last one he went to Russia tried to "become one" with him. Thinking about that made the poor man shiver in fright. He was terrified about going to the party ,and getting raped by Russia again. The sound of a beeping horn brought him back to reality. 

After for driving for about 15 minutes, he finally arrived to Poland's house. He went to the man's house and knocked on his front door. After three knocks, Poland opened the door. Poland was wearing a button up white polo shirt, a pink frilly skirt that ended a little above the knee. His hair was straightened and he clipped the left side of it. He was wearing black boots to finish off the outfit. Lithuania was stunned as to how adorable the Polish man looked. He couldn't stop the intruding blush from creeping onto his cheeks. The man tried to hide it, but the Polish man in front of him noticed it. Knowing he was the cause for Liet's blushing made him smirk. Poland grabbed Lithuania's hand and dragged him to the car saying," Like, lets go!" The Lithuanian's blushing increased with the hand holding. Once they were in the car, Poland decided to turn on the radio and sing along to any song that came on. The first song that came on was Fancy by Iggy Azalea. "OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!!" Poland exclaimed. He immediately began to sing along. Lithuania chuckled at Polands singing and his "dance moves" which were him flailing his arms and bobbing his head.

(^し^) TIME SKIP TO THE PARTY BROUGHT TO YOU BY RUSSIA!

When they arrived at the party, it was at full swing. They could hear the loud music from outside. It took about 5 minutes to find a place to park due to all of the cars there. Once they had successfully found a place to park, they headed up to the house. "I bet already half the people their are wasted. Or at least England is." Lithuania thought. When they walked through the door, Lithuania confirmed his suspicions. England, as expected, was completely wasted. Denmark was also wasted and so was Prussia. France, Spain, Russia, china, and Italy were slightly buzzed but not drunk like England and the others. Then the others were just socializing or trying to stop the drunk people from doing something stupid. America was one of the few sober due to him being underage. America then went up to Lithuania and Poland. "Yo dudes!" He yelled due to the loud music to the two. "I'm glad you dudes could make it! There's alcohol over there," he pointed to where Japan was serving drinks," and the food is in the kitchen." He then proceeded to lead the two men into the kitchen. "We got burgers, sushi, pasta, chips, England's scones though you shouldn't eat those, some escargot, wurst, and a shit ton more! Just eat whatever you want!" He concluded this statement with his signature smile. Poland went to get food while Lithuania started to chat with America. "So America how have you been?" Lithuania asked. "Ah dude I've been good. Trumps president and it's hard to get along with him. He calls me a nuisance and constantly says I'm wrong. He also hates me cause I'm totally gay for Iggy." Lithuania laughed at the end of Americas statement. "Sounds like you gave your hands full," Lithuania commented. "Yeah. How are you? I noticed you came with Poland. Are you two a thing?" Lithuania blushed brightly at his statement. He laughed awkwardly. "Uh-uh n-no. We're just fr-friends." He said while shaking his hands. America smirked. "You like him~." America said. Lithuania just scratched the back of his neck. Before their conversation could continue, Poland grabbed Lithuanias hand and dragged him away. The whole time the two were talking, Poland was eavesdropping the whole time. He was extremely jealous the America was talking to his Liet, but when he say Lithuania blush because of something America said he lost it. He wasn't going to take this. "You think you can steal my Liet you arrogant bastard!" The polish man thought. He grabbed the Lithuanians arm and dragged him away. "Poland what are you doing?" Lithuania asked concerned. "What were you two talking about?!" Poland asked slightly pissed off. Lithuania was shocked at how Poland sounded. "N-nothing. Just how we've been!" Lithuania answered while shaking his arms in front of himself. "Then why were you blushing?!" Poland blurted out. That's when Lithuania understood. "Poland, were you...jealous?" Poland stood there shocked. "Uhh..um. It doesn't matter!" Poland yelled before storming off. Lithuania sighed. "What am I going to do with him?" "Fuck him," was his response from America. Lithuania just sighed and went to the living room. Poland had found himself at the alcohol table. "What wourd you rike Porand-san?" Japan asked. "Uh you got something pink?" Poland asked. Japan smirked a little as he pulled out some heavy pink alcohol he had specially made for tonight. "At least one of my ships must become canon tonight! And Lithuania and Poland are one of my OTPs!" Japan thought to himself. He poured Poland the alcohol and gave it to him. Poland had chugged the whole glass and started to feel a bit tipsy. Japan gave him 3 more glasses and Poland was completely drunk like England. Just then, America had came to by to ask Japan if he needed more alcohol only to see Japan smirking and Poland drunk. America walked up to Japan and laughed. "So you're trying to get them together to right?" America asked. Japan nodded his head. "Well imma go hook up the karaoke machine. Maybe that can help us get these two love birds together." And together, Japan and America had a plan. 

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY YOUR LOCAL NON BINARY PAL

Lithuania hadn't seen Poland since he had run off. He was starting to get very worried. "Poland where are you?" Lithuania said to no one in particular. "He's in the riving room." Japan answered. Lithuania thanked him and headed towards the living room. He saw Poland trying to walk but was swaying to much. "Oh no he's drunk!" Lithuania thought. Just when he was going to go get Poland, America stood in front of Poland. "TIME FOR KARAOKE! AND POLAND IS GOING FIRST!" America handed Poland the microphone and started playing a song. Lithuania immediately recognized the song as the one Poland had sung in the car. Poland then began to sing the song.

"First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it) " He then dropped down to ground.  
"And I'm still in the fabulous Bizness  
I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)" he began to walk towards Lithuania.  
"You should want a bad country like this (huh?)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
Couple horses, cup of gay, cup of pink  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)" Poland was then by Lithuania.  
"Takin' all the boys straight, never chase that (never)  
fabulous like i'm bringin' '88 back (what?)  
Bring the ponies in, where the liet at?" He then grabbed Lithuania's hips with his free hand.  
"glitter spillin', you should feel that"  
He threw glitter in the air.   
"I'm so fabulous  
You already know  
I'm on my pony   
From L.A. to Tokyo" He pointed to Japan and America.  
"I'm so fabulous  
Can't you taste this paluszki ?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow"   
Poland then pushed Lithuania into an open arm chair. Lithuania was terribly confused and worried.   
"I said, "liet, I do this, I thought like you knew this." He sat in Lithuania's lap.   
"Can't stand no russia" he flipped off Russia. "and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it  
Swagger on skirts, I can't shop at no department  
Better get my money on time, if they not liet, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that liet a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not liet, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no russias, gotta stay on my grind" He then started to grind on the poor confused Lithuania.  
"Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?  
Put that pink over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be the po-po-po-land, put my name in bold  
I been workin, I'm up in here with some glitter to throw" he then threw more glitter.   
"I'm so fabulous  
You already know  
I'm on my pony   
From L.A. to Tokyo" He pointed to Japan and America.  
"I'm so fabulous  
Can't you taste this paluszki ?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow  
Trash the meeting room  
i'll get grinding on the lithuania" he began to grind on him harder.  
"Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want" he looked at Lithuania right in the eyes.  
"Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a care  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, only liet gets to touch  
Ow...  
Still stuntin', how you love that?  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot liet, hands off, thats my man  
Look at him Im wishing i could clutch that"Poland grabbed at Lithuania's crotch which made the flustered nation let out a squeak of embarrassment.  
"It's just the way i like it, huh?  
he's so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turning down liet man,  
Slaying these hoes, pink trigger on the gun like "I'm so fabulous  
You already know  
I'm on my pony   
From L.A. to Tokyo" He pointed to Japan and America.  
"I'm so fabulous  
Can't you taste this paluszki ?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow" Poland then got off of Lithuania and started to walk around the room.   
Who that, who that, po-po-po-land  
That do that, do that, po-po-po-land  
Who that, who that, po-po-po-land  
Blow

Who-who-who-who that, who that, po-po-po-land  
That do that, do that, po-po-po-land  
Who that, who that, po-po-po-land  
Blow" Everyone began to clap, but Lithuania was ready to leave. He grabbed Poland and quickly went to his car. He pushed Poland in then got in. "Hey! What was tha-" Lithuania cut off Poland with a kiss. "No more teasing Poland." Lithuania stated. "I love you po." "I love you too liet."


End file.
